


Why Me?

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap asks why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

*Why me? I worked hard to get here. I was a boot, I hauled hose, I did my time. I studied my ass off and became a captain and for what?*

Cap looked across the kitchen and frowned, resisting the urge to run a hand over his face.

Gage stood by an open cabinet. His hair, face and shirt were soaking wet as he glared down at Chet. Chet looked back at Gage with an innocent smile on his face.

Looking to his side, Cap flinched as Chief McConikee stared blankly back  
at him.

*Why me? Between this and the hat, I’ll ‘never’ make Battalion Chief.*

END


End file.
